


shh, i'll take care of the rest

by vanibella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: Yeah, sex is cool but have you ever had someone put aside their own needs to take care of you instead?





	shh, i'll take care of the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the prompt “I’m too tired, baby.” Gender neutral reader. Additionally, am moving all of my works from my Tumblr. Sheesh.

It’s the end of the week for you, and while you’d love to do nothing more than celebrate the onset of the weekend with a nice dinner and an hourlong bath – the energy left in your body is only just enough to make sure that you make it into your bedroom without collapsing on the way there.

It’s a small wonder that you don’t take a nasty fall down the staircase.

As for your plans, you only get as far as slumping facedown onto your bed and laying there, like a fish rendered lifeless once pulled out of the water. Your comforter is soft against your cheek, the cool of it beckoning you to slumber land, sorely tempting you to simply close your eyes and follow suit until you hear the door creak open.

Right.

This was the weekend that Aomine and you had been planning – well, been anticipating for after several weeks of coming home too late and too tired to even remotely fool around.

He’d proposed a weekend-long marathon of sex, and just the thought of it had honestly sent a slow boil of arousal through you for the entirety of this week. Except that the thought of actually being too tired to even pull off such a thing didn’t cross your mind once you finally did get off work.

And he had been so excited for it too. On its own, your own excitement was just a fraction of what he was feeling.

And you hated to disappoint too, because not once had Aomine ever failed to blow you away in bed. Well, not counting the first few times you were together anyway.

You force your boneless body up, planting your elbows on either side of yourself to anchor yourself and sit upright.

Aomine suddenly moves from his leaning position against the doorway to sit beside you, the bed dipping slightly under his weight. His gaze falls onto your messy hair, bleary eyes, and wrinkled clothes. Everything about you – the large eyebags, the worn-down expression – screams of a wreck.

**_I’m too tired, baby._ ** _I’m sorry._

He’s silent as he reaches up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear.

 _I know._ _It’s okay._

A quick kiss is pressed to your lips, and then he’s pulling back.

“So, are you still alive enough for a bath or am I gonna have to brand you a zombie?”

For someone so oblivious at times, he correctly guesses your current state. The look on his face is playful, but his eyes aren’t. He looks sympathetic instead, like he’s planning to wrap you up in a blanket and let you sleep for as long as you want.

“I hate to say it, but you’re gonna have to keep me away before I start looking for brains.” You manage a small smile in return.

“Okay, then. Sounds good.”

He kisses your forehead, leaving the unsaid to hang in the hair.

_I’ll take care of you for the rest of tonight._


End file.
